Kismet Series (1/?)- Just the beginning
by Lynn1
Summary: Daria and Tom are getting serious... Please Read and Reply! ~Lynnie


Kismet Series- Just the beginning (Part 1)  
By Lynn  
Lynnloves28@hotmail.com  
  
(Notes: I don't own Daria. I wish. I do, however, own Christina and Jeff. Christina is a new character. I was thinking of her voice being Pink or something. I don't care- choose whoever. Christina has long blond hair and blue eyes. Also, I own Jeff. He has brown hair and gray eyes. I was thinking of Rich Cronin for his voice. Also there are some students from Tom's school...Oh well, they're all 18, like Daria, Jane, and Tom...etc. On with the fanfic!)  
  
(Opening Theme Song; Daria in: Kismet-Just the beginning)  
  
(We see Tom standing at his locker. Christina comes up to him)  
  
Christina: Tom, when are you going to ask me out? I'm the most popular girl in our school. You're the most popular guy. We could be prom king and queen! Wouldn't you love that?  
  
Tom: Uh, whatever.  
  
Christina: So...?  
  
Tom: Christina, you're really nice and all, but I have a girlfriend.  
  
Christina: Yeah, right.  
  
Tom: I'm serious.  
  
Christina: Oh, Tom. She couldn't possibly make you happy. Not like I could. You need me Tom. When you are ready to admit it, come to me. (Kisses him on the cheek and turns to walk away) I'll be waiting.  
  
Tom: Daria makes me perfectly happy.  
  
Christina: (jealous) Oh yeah? Then take her to prom!  
  
Tom: I will.  
  
Christina: Whatever, Tom. See ya. (Exits)  
  
(Tom looks forlorn, sighs, and then closes his locker. Fade out and into Daria on the phone with Tom)  
  
Daria: Hello?  
  
Tom: Hey girl.  
  
Daria: Hey boy.  
  
Tom: What's up?  
  
Daria: Not much. Just reading.  
  
Tom: Oh.  
  
Daria: Tom? Is everything okay? You sound...down.  
  
Tom: Well, this girl named Christina wants me to ask her out. I told her I already have a girlfriend.  
  
Daria: Christina...was she that blonde one at the Labor Day party last month?  
  
Tom: Um...Yes.  
  
Daria: Oh.  
  
Tom: Daria, um, doyouwanttogotothepromwithme?  
  
Daria: What?  
  
Tom: Do you want to go to my prom with me? I know you don't like parties, and I don't either, but it's senior year, and I kind of want to go. So do you think you'd consider it?  
  
Daria: Oh, Tom. I don't know. I hate getting dressed up. I don't look good in dresses. You know that.  
  
Tom: So? Neither do I.  
  
Daria: (laughs) All right, Tom. I'll go. What day?  
  
Tom: Um...this Saturday?  
  
Daria: You don't procrastinate, do you?  
  
Tom: Nah, I'll procrastinate later.  
  
Daria: So when are you going to pick me up?  
  
Tom: We'll stop by at around 6, okay?  
  
Daria: We'll?  
  
Tom: Well, yeah. Two guys, two girls. Jeff and I are going and Jane's going...  
  
Daria: Jane's going?  
  
Tom: With Jeff.  
  
Daria: With Jeff?  
  
Tom: Is there an echo in here?  
  
Daria: Since when has Jane gone out with Jeff?  
  
Tom: I don't know.  
  
Daria: Tom, Jeff's your best friend! You don't even know how long he's been dating your ex-girlfriend?  
  
Tom: Nope.  
  
Daria: Okay then. Anyway, what should I wear for this ball?  
  
Tom: I don't know. Want to go shopping tomorrow?  
  
Daria: Sure.  
  
Tom: Okay. Pick you up at 3?  
  
Daria: I'm counting the minutes.  
  
Tom: Okay. 'Night, Daria.  
  
Daria: 'Night.  
  
(Fade out into 3 the next day. Daria's pacing, and wringing her hands. The doorbell rings, and Daria jumps outside)  
  
Daria: What took you so long, Tom?  
  
Tom: I don't know what I was thinking, being, oh, 21 1/2 seconds late.  
  
Daria: Oh. Right. I knew that.  
  
Tom: So where do you want to go?  
  
(Fade into Daria trying various things on. She comes out wearing a blue dress with cord in the back. Tom comes up to her and stands in front of her. He circles her)  
  
Daria: Were you a vulture last life?  
  
Tom: Maybe. Daria-  
  
Daria: (looks down) You hate it.  
  
Tom: I am standing next to the most beautiful girl in the world and all she can say is, 'you hate it.' Is there something wrong with this picture?  
  
Daria: Remember what I told you, Tom, when I first met you? Don't bother with flattery, Tom, I'm immune. Well now-  
  
Tom: That saying's gone to hell?  
  
Daria: Damn you. I'm going to try the next one. (She tries various dresses...Just imagine them yourself...and finally decides on a low cut dark purple dress. It has thin straps. As she comes out of the dressing room, she looks at the price tag and frowns)  
  
Tom: Let me see your dress. (She gives it to him) Very pretty. (He walks up to the register, and puts it on the counter. Daria, dazed by the four-figure price tag stands where she was a few seconds, then runs up to Tom)  
  
Daria: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Tom: Buying you this dress.  
  
Daria: Tom- you...you don't need to. No, you don't. So...why?  
  
Tom: I know I don't need to. But I want to. It's my thanks to you for going to my prom with me.  
  
Daria: No, Tom. I need to buy it.  
  
Tom: Nope.  
  
Daria: I...don't know...what to say.  
  
Tom: You don't need to say anything.  
  
(Pause while the credit card is being rung up)  
  
Daria: Um, can I at least say 'Thank you?'  
  
(Fade out and into the food court. Tom and Daria are sitting in a booth, drinking soda and eating cheese fries)  
  
Daria: I can't believe you bought that for me. Tom, that dress was over $2000!  
  
Tom: So?  
  
Daria: It's just; I've never gotten such a big present.  
  
Tom: Hmm. I guess it was about time then.  
  
Daria: Yeah. (Pause) I'll never forget it.  
  
Tom: Daria, It's not a big deal, okay? You're my girlfriend. I want you to be happy.  
  
Daria: (Put her hand on top of his) That doesn't seem to be the real reason. What ARE you thinking?  
  
Tom: Oh, you don't want to know- It's really dumb and it's not anything I'm particularly proud of because I know if I said ANYTHING about it to you you'd get all defensive.  
  
Daria: Tell me.  
  
Tom: No.  
  
Daria: Please?  
  
Tom: (mumbling) Oh, I couldn't...I don't know...  
  
Daria: Tom...  
  
Tom: I love you. (He winces and closes his eyes like he thinks Daria is going to hit him.  
  
Daria: That's it?  
  
Tom: Okay...where have you been this entire time? A guy declares his love for you...you go (mocking Daria's deadpan) that's it?  
  
Daria: I'm sorry Tom. I really like you.  
  
Tom: Why? (Hillbilly voice) Izzit muh charmz?  
  
Daria: (Hill Billy) Naw, It's cuz of your prize suh-wine! (Regular voice) No, it's just because you are my guy I'm dating!  
  
Tom: That I am, Sam-I-Am.  
  
Daria: Oh, did I tell you? Quinn's on the last sentence of that book! Of course, she's been on it for one and a half days now, but progress is progress!  
  
Tom: Don't look now, but there's her crowning beauty herself with Jane. WITH JANE?  
  
Daria: Huh?  
  
(Jane and Quinn enter)  
  
Quinn: Hi Daria! Hey Tom!  
  
Jane: Yeah, hi! Didn't expect to run into you here!  
  
Daria: Um, me neither.  
  
Tom: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Quinn: I should be asking you the same question. Daria, I thought you liked that Tre- (Mouth muffled by Jane's hand as she drags her away.)  
  
Jane: Anyway- we better get going. I'll call you tonight, Daria. Later, Tom. Bye Daria.  
  
(Daria and Tom watch Jane go then turn back to each other. Fade into: Tom's living room- Daria and Tom are on the couch; Tom has his arm around Daria, watching TV. There is a bottle of (probably very expensive) wine on the table and two glasses)  
  
Tom: Daria- is something wrong?  
  
Daria: (As she takes another sip out of an almost empty cup) Huh?  
  
Tom: Are you okay?  
  
Daria: I'm fine. Why?  
  
Tom: Just 'cause you haven't wiggled out from under my arm like you usually do.  
  
Daria: Well- My boyfriend should touch me- shouldn't he?  
  
Tom: Daria? Are you feeling okay?  
  
Daria: I'm all right. A little tired, though. Will you help me to your room?  
  
Tom: Um...Daria- I'm your boyfriend. We aren't serious; you know that- so, no. I'm not going to take advantage of you.  
  
Daria: You still like me, right, Tom?  
  
Tom: Of course, Daria.  
  
Daria: Then you'll do this for me.  
  
Tom: Daria, no. You're drunk- please don't do this.  
  
Daria: Ask me how much I care.  
  
Tom: Let me drive you home- your parents are probably worried.  
  
Daria: Nope- they're out on one of their romantic involves. No speaking of romantic...(She starts pulling Tom to her)  
  
Tom: Daria! Stop. You DO NOT want to do this.  
  
Daria: Like hell I don't.  
  
Tom: Daria- I'm taking you home, come on.  
  
Daria: Tom- you're the only guy to ever grace my lips. I really do love you.  
  
Tom: (sigh) Do you know what could happen if we had sex, Daria?  
  
Daria: Nope. Tell me.  
  
Tom: You could get pregnant- my mom or dad could walk in... Or worse- Elsie. Our relationship might go downhill if we do. We are too young, Daria. Come on- don't put me in this spot.  
  
Daria: Could I put you in a different spot?  
  
Tom: Oh, geez. Daria- just stop! I'm trying to get you to realize the mistake you're about to make. You have your whole life ahead of you-college, a job, and a family. We don't need to screw it up this way. Daria, please.  
  
Daria: I don't want to go to college, I'm going to be a writer and WE could have a family.  
  
Tom: Daria-  
  
Daria: Don't worry about it, Tom. (She starts kissing him, rapidly and passionately)  
  
(Commercial Break- Ahh...Suspense-  
  
Taco Bell- About 99 cent tacos...  
  
MTV- Daria is brought to you by Herbal Essences...  
  
Herbal Essences- Britney Spears commercial...  
  
Starburst- Fruit Chew commercial...  
  
Now 4- CD...  
  
Burger King- the Backstreet Boys CD...  
  
Blockbuster- Rent Reindeer Games tonight and go home happy...  
  
MTV- Choose or Lose commercial...)  
  
(Back to the action!)  
  
(Music: Most Girls, Pink. Daria wakes up in Tom's bed and shakes her head, holding it because of hangover. Then she notices she only has a sheet over her and looks down and sees Tom next to her. Her mouth hangs open. She looks back and forth, then bends her head over, crying softly, Tom wakes up)  
  
Daria: (Between tears) What have I done?  
  
Tom: Daria?  
  
Daria: Tom? Oh, god, Tom, what have I done?  
  
Tom: (Holds her) It's okay, we just skipped third and went home. Are you very mad at me?  
  
Daria: Tom, I...I... I love you. Still. I do.  
  
Tom: Me too, Daria.  
  
Daria: What are we going to tell our parents?  
  
Tom: I don't know, Daria. I don't know.  
  
(Fade out into: Daria in her room, marking off days on her calendar. She notices the 'Tom's Prom @ 6' marked in blue ink for that night)  
  
Daria: Damn. (Phone rings, she picks it up) Hello?  
  
Tom: Hey, it's me. Are we still on for tonight?  
  
Daria: I think so.  
  
Tom: I miss you.  
  
Daria: Me too. Tom, do you regret the events of last night?  
  
Tom: I don't know. Do you?  
  
Daria: Not really. I mean, we've been going out for a year. It's was bound to happen sooner or later... right?  
  
Tom: Probably. Daria, um, do you remember what happened last night? I mean, with your hangover?  
  
Daria: Yeah, most of it. Why?  
  
Tom: Well, because it was our first time, you know? I think it should be memorable, don't you?  
  
Daria: It was, Tom. It was.  
  
Tom: Okay. I'll see you tonight, Daria.  
  
Daria: Love you.  
  
Tom: Me too. (Click)  
  
(Fade out into Daria in her dress. Her hair is in strands, kind of like Christina A's in the Come On Over video. She is in her room. She hears a knock at the door. Cut to: Living room, Jake answers the door)  
  
Jake: Hi, Tom! Daria, Tom's here.  
  
Tom: (Wearing a tuxedo) Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer. How are you?  
  
Jake: The name's Jake, son. I'm fine.  
  
(Daria comes down the stairs. She is wearing the dress, sandals that have a wrap around her legs and a gold chain around her neck that says 'Daria'. As she walks down the stairs, she smiles)  
  
Daria: Hi, Tom. (Kisses him) Bye, Dad. (Kisses him (LOL))  
  
(Cut to: The limo. Jane and Jeff are messing around. Jane is wearing a red strapless dress with a high slit and black sandals. Tom is holding Daria's hands and looking into her eyes)  
  
Tom: Daria, I have never seen you look so beautiful in my entire life. Except last night, of course. I love you so much. Thank you for coming with me.  
  
Daria: And you, Tom. You look so handsome tonight. Besides, it's my pleasure to come.  
  
Tom: What do you want to do afterwards?  
  
Daria: We'll think of something. (They start kissing)  
  
Jane: (Stops for a second) Oh, hey Daria.  
  
Daria: Hi, Jane.  
  
Jeff: Daria! When did you get here?  
  
Daria: About ten minutes ago.  
  
Jeff: Oh.  
  
Jane: You look really nice tonight, Daria.  
  
Tom: Doesn't she?  
  
Daria: I like your dress, Jane.  
  
Jane: This old thing?  
  
Daria: Better than your grandma's nightgown.  
  
Jane: Oh, yeah.  
  
Daria: So how's Monique? I bet you see her a lot.  
  
Jane: Not anymore, Trent and Monique broke up. For Good. But don't worry. I know you don't like my brother anymore, now that you've got Young Thomas by your side.  
  
Daria: Yeah.  
  
Jane: How far has he been by your side anyway?  
  
Daria: (mumbles) Oh...It doesn't matter much...  
  
Jane: Can't hear you... Anyway...I need a base.  
  
Daria: Well, what's your idea of bases?  
  
Jane: The four F's.  
  
Daria: Huh?  
  
Jane: French, Feel, Finger, Fuck.  
  
Daria: Oh. Well, why don't you start out? How far have you and Young Jefferson gone?  
  
Jane: 1st, almost 2nd. You?  
  
Daria: Once again, I have painted myself into a corner.  
  
Jeff: Okay, if Daria won't say... how about you, Tom?  
  
Tom: Let's just say we had fun last night. Didn't we, Daria?  
  
Daria: Oh, yeah.  
  
Jane: Oh, god. Tom- you DID it? Oh my god!  
  
Tom: I never said that. I said we had fun last night.  
  
Daria: Aw, hell, Tom. Let's be straightforward. Tom and I...  
  
Jane and Tom: Yes?  
  
Daria: ...had fun.  
  
Jane: Good choice of words, girlfriend.  
  
Tom: Our relationship is much stronger now.  
  
Daria: Yeah. We're thinking about getting married. Eep- (Covers her mouth quickly)  
  
Jane: Tom?  
  
Tom: I don't know. Maybe.  
  
(Jane shrugs and returns to Jeff. Cut to: Prom...Imagine your own damn décor. I don't really care. This I promise you, by NSYNC is playing. Tom and Daria are slow dancing; Daria has her head on his shoulder and her arms on his shoulders. Tom has his arms around her waist)  
  
Tom: Daria?  
  
Daria: Hmmm?  
  
Tom: I'm really glad I met you.  
  
Daria: Me too, Tom. (They lean in for a kiss, just as Christina comes up to them. She is wearing a silver, body hugging dress with a low cut back and front)  
  
Christina: Hi, Tom. You look handsome tonight. And who's this?  
  
Tom: This is my girlfriend, Daria.  
  
Christina: Oh. Hello. Anyway, Tom. I was wondering if I could cut in?  
  
Tom: (Looks at Daria, who shrugs) I guess so.  
  
Daria: Come get me for the next song, okay?  
  
Tom: Sure.  
  
(Christina watches Daria go, then pulls Tom close. Then she moves Tom's hand down lower...to you know where. Tom stays in that position for a few seconds, then pulls away)  
  
Tom: Christina, I have a girlfriend. Leave me alone. (He goes and gets Daria, kisses her hand and brings her to the dance floor and they start slow dancing so close that a piece of paper couldn't fit through. Music: I turn to you, Christina A.) Daria- that girl...she doesn't mean anything to me. You do, though. I love you.  
  
Daria: I love you too, Tom. (Daria wraps her arms around his neck. She looks lost in thought, though)  
  
(The music stops and Tom lets go, but still holds Daria's hand as they turn towards the stage. Christina comes up to the microphone)  
  
Christina: Wow, what a night it's been. We're almost done, so everyone get your hotel keys ready...Ha, Ha. Just kidding. Anyway, it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. Prom King nominees for this year are Jefferson Greene, Tom Sloan, Matthew Larson, and Page Enrich. And the winner for Prom King 2001 is... Jefferson Greene!  
  
Jeff: (Comes up) Yes! Hi, everyone. I want to dedicate this award to my girlfriend, Jane. Even though she goes to Lawndale High. I love you, Jane! Thank you!  
  
Christina: Yes. And the nominees for Prom Queen... Jane Lane, Dora Mogen-something (Daria frowns), Mira Everett and Ashleigh Hansen. And the winner is... Mira Everett!  
  
Mira: Oh, thank you so much! I love you all!  
  
Daria: Oh, god. Tom, it's time to go.  
  
Tom: Okay.  
  
(Cut to inside the limo)  
  
Tom: So, Dora, can I come to your prom?  
  
Daria: Sure. It's next weekend, if you want to go.  
  
Tom: Okay. Sounds good.  
  
(Jane and Jeff enter, Jane wearing Jeff's crown and looking slightly rumpled)  
  
Jane: What?  
  
(Cut to: EXT. of the bathroom)  
  
Daria: (VO) Oh my god.  
  
(Cut to Daria with Tom in her room.)  
  
Tom: Daria, are you okay? You sounded absolutely horrible. Did something happen?  
  
Daria: Tom, I'm-  
  
Tom: What?  
  
Daria: Stop. It's hard enough to get myself to say it.  
  
Tom: I'm sorry. Go ahead.  
  
Daria: Tom, I'm pregnant.  
  
(Commercial Break. I'm not listing them...too much suspense)  
  
Tom: Oh, god, Daria. Are you sure?  
  
Daria: Yes.  
  
Tom: Dammit. I knew it wouldn't turn out good.  
  
Daria: So, what do you want to do?  
  
Tom: I don't know, I'm thinking.  
  
Daria: I'm sorry, Tom. I've ruined both our lives.  
  
Tom: No, you haven't, Daria. Could you get an abortion?  
  
Daria: No. We brought this child into the world, Tom. We have to take responsibility.  
  
Tom: You're right.  
  
Daria: I hate myself.  
  
Tom: Don't even say that! I love you so much, Daria. I'm not mad, or unhappy. In fact, I know it's horrible, but I feel kind of happy. Don't you?  
  
Daria: Yes...  
  
Tom: You didn't think I was going to leave you, did you?  
  
Daria: I don't know what I think. This ends a lot of things Tom.  
  
Tom: Maybe it does. But maybe it's just the beginning of something else.  
  
End credits- Music: Vitamin C, About Last Night.  



End file.
